The Shadow of the Devil
by Shakespeare-Rut
Summary: "Out those doors walked my nightmare. Walked my almost lover. Walked the devil himself. Out those doors walked James Moriarty." When her past comes back to haunt her it seems like she has no where left to turn. *Molly/Moriarty. It is M for language, some intense flashbacks, and mention of suicide/drugs/alcohol/etc. Please feel free to read, review, and enjoy.*


_***I do not own the BBC, the actors, the characters, the writers, the producers, the directors, the make-up artists, the set designers, the costume designers. I don't own anyone or anything affiliated to this show and these people.***__ Please feel free to read, review, and enjoy. _

* * *

"You won't look in my eyes. You won't tell me what's going on. If you can't be honest with me, then I'm afraid this is the end. It's like I don't even know you anymore." He paused and took a deep breath. "You're driving me insane. I think I'm going crazy, I swear. You're not supposed to force things, but I feel like that's the only way to do it. I miss you and I'm sorry. Would you just please talk to me again?" He was whispering now. He stopped to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Just because I don't talk about it anymore, doesn't mean it doesn't still happen. I'm trying really hard. I was doing better. I really was." I pushed myself off the corner of the bed and walked to the dresser. I stared into the mirror above it. I didn't even know who I was anymore. My eyes were lifeless. All I could see was emptiness and sorrow. Pity and sorrow. Despair and sorrow. "I don't want to start anything but I can't keep pretending I'm okay." I turned back to him. He was now standing near the edge of the bed, tears silently streaming down his face. "I don't feel sad or angry. More disappointed than anything. Well actually, that is what I feel. Sad, angry, disappointed. I'm not saying I want to kill myself." I stepped toward him. "I just think it would be all right if someone did it for me. Destiny is tragic." I patted him on the shoulder and walked to the door. "Had I known life would have been this fucking fantastic, I would have ended it years ago." And I walked through the door and I never looked back. I kept walking until my feet hurt and then I walked some more. I had no destination. I had no cash. And now, I had no identity. I was clean. I was starting over. No one knew me and no one cared, and that's just how I liked it.

*Present Day*

"Miss Hooper, lovely to see you this morning. I would like to introduce you to your new intern, Jason Maligno. Have fun and get the work done and done right." My boss left, leaving me standing awkwardly with my new intern. Interns were not fun, to say the least. Most of them were ignorant and slightly moronic. Some only joined the field because they thought it would be easy. This new 'Jarhead Mall-go' or whatever his name was, looked just like the rest of them. Bright eyed and smiling, waiting to be told what to do. It sickened me. He was smiling and working in a morgue. What the hell was wrong with people these days?

"Okay, first things first." I finally spoke to this little nitwit. "Have you been prepped?" He nodded. "So you know what _not_ to do. Brilliant. You'll probably end up doing the things you were told not to do anyways. Have you been over the rules, agreements, negotiations, and blah-blah-blah's?" He again nodded. "Do you speak?" I finally asked. This continual nodding was going to piss me off it he didn't speak at least once. Don't get me wrong, I like peace and quiet just like the next person, but I hated not being answered.

"Yeah. Yes, I mean. Sorry." He looked at his feet. I've now scared him. Or embarrassed him. Either worked just fine for me. "I just don't know what to say. I haven't seen you in so long, and for some crazy freak reason—." He stopped to look up at me and spread that only too familiar smile across his face. "I ended up under your watch. Crazy how the tables turn and things change. Isn't it, what is it now? Miss Molly Hooper? How charming. You sound like you should be watching children, not working with dead bodies. But that is your specialty isn't it? The dead. Well, sometimes murdered rather." He chuckled and grabbed my face. "Like I said, Miss Hooper. It's a crazy, crazy world we've got here."

And out he walked. Through the doors, down the hallway, and into my perfect world I had created. Out through those doors walked my past, my present, and now my future. Out those doors walked a man. A very dangerous man. And it was now starting to make sense. I had called him Jason the first day we met, even though it was James. How clever of him. What was even cleverer was his last name. Maligno. It seemed plain and simple to most, but with my medical background I knew better. Because I knew Latin, I knew what his last name actually translated to. Maligno. It means evil. And oh how he was very evil. That evil bastard. He used the J from his first name and the M from his last name to create the perfect alias. And Jason nonetheless.

Out those doors walked my nightmare. Walked my almost lover. Walked the devil himself.

Out those doors walked James Moriarty.


End file.
